


Let loose your tie

by andpeggyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boarding School, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will write Xiuhan till I die, In Britain, M/M, Most at least, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So they all British, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggyy/pseuds/andpeggyy
Summary: Luhan wonders if starting the school year a month late and in a new country is a good idea,orLuhan transfers to an English All Boys Boarding School.





	1. Let's get this over with

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a very old pic that I started posting on my old AFF account (to which I lost access). Hopefully posting it will encourage me to finish it. Enjoy!

He looks around the office he finds himself visiting at eight in the morning that Friday. The shiny nameplate right before his eyes– a well polished ‘Dean Cobbleworth– attracts his eyes longer than it’s supposed to. 

His father, clad in an expensive suit, talks endlessly with the serious looking woman behind the big mahogany desk about things Luhan hardly cares for. The only thing he wants is to do is go back to bed and sleep, not listen to his future principal talk about the recent happenings in the world of economics with his father.

He didn’t think he’d be this jetlagged, but his body has yet to accustom to this new time zone. He fixes his eyes away from the letters and into the large room. The walls are covered in several diplomas and recognitions from a wide variety of school events, though Luhan can’t exactly read them from this distance.

Directing his scowl to one of the large windows on the left side of the office, he wonders if starting the school year a month late and in a new country is a good idea. His mother had offered homeschooling as a possibility but his father had vehemently refused. 

“…like that, Luhan?”

He snaps out of his own thoughts and looks at the woman in front of him. “I’m sorry?” He clears his throat and attempts to look interested.

“I apologize, Dean Cobbleworth,” his father speaks for him. “We arrived only last night and haven’t gotten used to the time change.”

“It’s quite all right, Mr. Lu,” the Dean adds. “I asked if you would like to see around campus. The students are in class at the moment but I’m fairly certain you would like to at least look at the living quarters.” 

“I’d like that. Thank you,” Luhan answers politely.

They all stand up and Luhan follows his father and the Dean as they walk through the spacious halls of the main building. According to the Dean, this is where the administration and most of the classrooms are located. The library is a few meters away and it’s the largest in the region, having been donated by a royal in the nineteenth century. “We are quite proud of our little building,” the woman confesses, even though the word little is the last word he’d use to describe the thing. “Are you interested in literature, Mr. Lu?”

His father elbows him to let him know he’s being addressed. “Oh– me? Yeah, you could say that.”

“He’s more of a sportsman. He won the state soccer tournament at his previous school,” his father informs her.

“Oh! Football! How lovely. We have a wonderful team. The boys would be happy to welcome you, dear. The team held try outs earlier this month but I’m sure they’d be happy to give an experienced player a chance,” she reveals with a smile. 

They walk around for another hour looking at buildings and hearing boring stories about this or that alumnus. Luhan pretends to listen the entire time even though he’s sure his father will scold him later.

When they are done – the Dean having shown Luhan his future room – they say their goodbyes and head back to the city. The driver nods when his father instructs him where to take them as Luhan leans back into the comfortable seat and closes his eyes.

“Please, Luhan, try to at least pretend you have an education and not embarrass our family in there,” his father seethes, not looking away from his cellphone. 

Luhan huffs as he takes out his earphones and plugs them into his phone. “Whatever.”

He can sense more than see his father’s glare but Luhan still fixes his eyes on the window, taking in the view instead of those eyes that he’s sure are full of disappointment.

\--

“How was it?” he hears through the speakers of his laptop.

Settling on his bed and placing the computer on his lap, he takes a look at the screen to finally see Junmyeon, a familiar face with an actual smile. “It was ok,” he answers with a shrug.

“Only ok? Did you meet anyone?” Junmyeon asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

“No, everyone was in class. We got to look around though, visit some of the buildings and the bedroom I’ll be staying in.”

“Do you have a roommate?”

“I do.” Luhan remembers what the room had looked like. Bed carefully made and a desk filled with books and class notes. “I don’t know what he looks like but the Dean says he’s nice.”

“I’m sure he is,” Junmyeon assures him in that way only Junmyeon can. “You’ll do fine, Lu.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

After talking for a few minutes, Luhan feels the pull of sleep and decides to call it a night. He says goodbye to Junmyeon and closes his laptop with a thud. He leaves it on his nightstand and lets his head fall on the pillow. 

It only takes him a few minutes for sleep to claim him.


	2. Welcome

“Do you need help with your suitcase, sir?” The driver offers when they’ve parked in front of the school the following Sunday. It’s late– later than he was supposed to arrive– and he can already feel the angry email from his father sitting in his inbox. It’s not his fault his mother had forgotten to tell him his sportsgear was still in storage.

“No, William, thank you. And it’s just Luhan.” He smiles at the tall man. “Tell my mother I arrived safely. Thank you for driving me.”

“If you are in need of anything, Mr. Luhan, you have my number. I know the town nearby pretty well and I’m sure I can be of service,” William tells him with a kind smile.

“Thank you,” he replies earnestly. William nods as he takes his leave. Luhan watches the sleek black car drive away into the night and feels incredibly sad and nervous at the prospect of making new friends yet again.

For the millionth time in the past couple of weeks he wonders why he couldn’t have just stayed back in New Hampshire. He’s half convinced his father is doing this out of spite.

“Mr. Lu!” A woman calls from the big wooden doors of the main building as he approaches her. “Do you need help with your luggage?”

He shakes his head as he adjusts his backpack and wheels his suitcases to the entrance. “I’m sorry for the delay,” he greets.

“No worries, Mr. Lu. I’m Mrs. Harries, I’m in charge of the older students,” she introduces herself with a chirpiness unlike the dark, cloudy evening. “Let me show you to your room, dear, and then I’ll let you get some food. Unfortunately, supper ended about thirty minutes ago but the cook would be delighted to prepare something for you.”

He thanks her once out loud and a second time in his head because he’s starving and he’s sure he would not have remembered the right way to any of the rooms or buildings. Once in his bedroom, she lets him settle down for a few minutes, though he leaves the unpacking for later. He can see his roommate, probably out somewhere still taking advantage of the time before curfew, is not as tidy as he had thought but at least he sees no underwear on the floor (Junmyeon had a penchant for leaving clothes lying around and it drove Luhan crazy.)

After he changes into more comfortable clothes in the bathroom, they walk quickly through the hallways towards the kitchen. 

Luhan feels the need to ask her for a map to get back to his room. This looked easier the first time.

He can see other boys walking around the campus as they make their way, most carrying bags or equipment, and he can’t help feeling anxious. He’s not one to make easy conversation and most of these kids have known each other for years. God, what a nightmare.

“This is it,” the woman says as they reach the kitchens. She opens the doors to the large room and calls out a greeting. “Sorry to bother you so late, Mary, but Mr. Lu here has just arrived and we were wondering if you had some extra dinner.”

“Sure I do. Come on in, lad, take a seat. A hearty meal will do you good, my boy, you look like a breeze might blow you over,” the lady says with a smile even though she looks to have been interrupted from what is most likely her free time. 

Luhan, however, ends up nearly licking the plate clean, which makes the cook very happy. He hands it over to the woman with a thank you and they bid each other good night after some small talk. The food at his last school had been terrible, so he has high hopes for this one.

Mrs. Harris maneuvers Luhan out of the kitchens and back into the bedrooms very quickly, the curfew only a few minutes away.

“Alright, Mr. Lu. I’ll drop by tomorrow at seven sharp to take you to breakfast but after that you’ll have to rely on your own sense of direction to get anywhere. Although I’m sure your roommate will be of help,” Mrs. Harris explains. “He’s expected late tonight so don’t worry, he’ll show eventually. Have a good night, Mr. Lu.”

Luhan nods attentively and bids her goodnight before stripping away his pants and shirt and curling into the covers for a good night’s sleep. He’s out as soon as his eyes close.

-

He doesn’t even realize it’s morning until a sharp knock on the door wakes him up. He nearly falls out of bed in his hurry to at least look presentable before opening the door. Mrs. Harries does not look amused at his tardiness but she’s distracted by another boy running down the hall and out of the dorm building. “Are you about ready, Mr. Lu? We must hurry if you plan on making it to class on time.”

After a quick shower, Luhan dresses in his new school uniform and leaves the dorms with Mrs. Harris leading the way again.

“Good morning, Mr. Callaghan, Mr. Jones,” she sings as she passes unknown faces. When they make it to the cafeteria, she smiles gently at him. “Well, Luhan, you are free to grab a tray and fill it to your heart’s desires. There’s a variety of which to choose from. Have a good breakfast.”

“Thank you for everything, Mrs. Harris,” Luhan tells her before she leaves. She answers by patting him on the arm and looking sharply at a boy that happened to swear in her vicinity. Luhan doesn’t envy the detention the boy gets after Mrs. Harris is done berating him.

There are about thirty people inside the cafeteria, which seems to be taken right out of a Harry Potter film. High ceilings with stone details, wood-paneled walls with intricate designs, paintings that are disappointingly still. The dark atmosphere clashes with the loud noises of teenage boys first thing in the morning. Some students look at Luhan with curiosity, and others don’t even bother acknowledging his presence. He sighs deeply before grabbing a tray and heading to the back of the line. 

Taking his eyes away from the architecture he directs them to the food available. He looks at the fried mushrooms and tomatoes with slight disgust and heads to where the cereals are stored only to find his cereal of choice is nowhere in sight. He doubted it would be but it is another check on a long list of disappointments. 

Wonderful.

“Hello, new person,” someone calls from his left. “Mind if I take some of the flakes you are currently standing in front of?”

“Uh, s-sure,” he says, voice wavering. “Do you know if there are any chocolate puffs, or anything with chocolate in it?”

“Another American student, how lovely,” he hears another voice say.

“Stuff it, Byun,” the original voice hisses. “Sorry about him, he’s a bit chuffed with another bloke from America that stole his girlfriend–“

“She’s not my girlfriend, you arsehole. She’s the love of my life,” the boy says dreamily.

“That’s not embarrassing at all. I’m Jongdae, by the way. This idiot here is Baekhyun,” Jongdae says.

“Luhan. And I’m not American. I’m– well, it’s complicated.”

“As long as you’re not crazy I couldn’t give a bloody tit where you’re from, mate,” Jongdae laughs. “You’re not crazy, are you? ‘Cause there was this chap from… where was it?”

“Finland,” answers Baekhyun.

“Yeah! Finland. He was off his rocker. Tried to eat one of his essays one day. Like, literally. Had to go to hospital and all.”

“I’m not– I just transferred from another school.”

“Jongdae is apparently your roommate so he’s just making sure you won’t slice his bollocks off while he’s sleeping,” Baekhyun tells him.

“Oh.”

“I like you, my new roommate.”

He could call Baekhyun and Jongdae an assault to the senses seeing as they don’t seem to ever stop talking and/or moving. However, Luhan smiles for the first time in weeks while talking to them. They are funny, constantly bickering, and never quiet. 

“Have you got your schedule, then?” Jongdae asks after they have moved to a table. 

“Yeah, I have Econ first period.” Luhan shows them his schedule so they can see.

“With old Gannie? He’s a riot, he is,” Baekhyun says, though Luhan isn’t sure what he means. “We’ve Chemistry so you won’t see us there, sadly.”

“Can you guys maybe show me how to get there?”

“Sure thing, mate.” 

They have a relaxed breakfast where Luhan learns some of the ins and outs of the school. It feels easy, conversations with these two characters, and Luhan couldn’t feel more thankful.

-

“Mr. Lu, welcome,” Mr. Ganesh says when he enters the classroom. “Quickly find a seat so we may begin the lesson.” 

Luhan nods as he scans the room. There are no more than 15 kids all in all, and two seats available to use, one of which is at the front of the classroom next to an eager looking boy, and the other tucked at the back, next to a boy currently supporting his head on his hand with a bored look on his face. The moment he notices Luhan walking over to the seat, he places his backpack on the empty chair, clearly stating his unwillingness at having someone sit next to him. Luhan gulps as he takes two steps back and sits at the front of the class.

“Hi there,” the boy greets. “I’m Chanyeol!”

“Luhan,” he says with a grimace. It’s too early for anyone to be this chipper.

“New to England? I heard someone new was coming! We hardly get people transferring when the year has started so everyone thinks you’re either insanely rich, a member of some foreign royal family or the son of a mob boss. I reckon you’ll put us all out of our misery and tell us what I’m sure is a fascinating story.”

Half surprised at the amount of information Chanyeol has given him, he still manages a smile. 

“Mob deal gone wrong. Had to escape the country in a suitcase,” Luhan jokes.

Chanyeol chuckles, a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to be quiet.

“Mr. Park, if you are done entertaining Mr. Lu then do pay attention,” Mr. Ganesh warns. 

The class goes on without fuss for the next hour and a half and, by the time the breaks announces itself with a loud ring, he feels his nervousness has dwindled down thanks to Chanyeol’s constant chattering.

“Fancy a snack? I’ve got a Mars bar somewhere in here,” Chanyeol offers as he ruffles through his backpack.

They exit the classroom quickly, most of the boys already on their way to their other lessons.

“It’s ok. I’m not hungry.”

“Found yourself a new plonker, Park?” Baekhyun says as he walks towards them with Jongdae in tow.

“Bugger off, Byun,” Chanyeol retaliates. Luhan chuckles at the different slang words they seem to use constantly. That’s something he’s going to need to get used to.

“See you’ve met our new acquisition!” Jongdae adds.

“Yes! Your new roommate, I suppose?”

“He is. I just hope he’s telling the truth about not being a nutter.”

“You can’t be that unlucky, mate,” Chanyeol snorts before losing his smile and adding, “he’s in there, you know?”

“Who?” Asks Baekhyun, frowning.

“In the back,” Chanyeol says looking inside the classroom where the boy who didn’t want Luhan sitting next to him. “It’s you-know-who.”

“The Dark Lord?” Jongdae asks with faux trepidation. 

“Sod off! Don’t you ever joke about Lord Voldemort.”

“Never say anything bad about Harry Potter when you’re near Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers with a smile. “Didn’t you get in late last night, mate? You must be knackered.”

“Huh?” Luhan scratches the back of his neck as he tries to keep up with the conversation. He sees Jongdae pulling Chanyeol’s face from the classroom door’s window with a shake of his head. “I’m, uh…fine. The jetlag is shit but I’m getting used to it.”

“That’s great! Just don’t let anyone see you kipping in class. Alright, lads, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go see a man about a dog.” Baekhyun starts walking towards the exit, looking back once or twice with a clear smirk on his face. “And, please, Chanyeol, do regain your sense of propriety.”

“If you get another demerit I won’t be able to charm the old hag to get you out of it!” Jongdae warns as the boy rushes down the hall. “Dog’s bollocks. He’s gonna get himself into Dean Mitchel’s office again.”

“Let him,” Chanyeol tells him. “He won’t get far now that they’ve put cameras by every bloody door.”

Luhan is half lost by the time his classmates remember he’s still standing there. They check Luhan’s schedule again and lead him to his classroom, promising to pick him up at the following break so he doesn’t get lost. Luhan thanks them before they head to their own classes.

When he enters the room, he sees there are only five people inside. Not big with the crowds, Chinese is. The size of the room seems to reflect the amount of people who signed up because it doesn’t fit more than a handful of students at once.

He takes a seat in the back and waits for the teacher to arrive. Taking out his cellphone, he focuses on getting to the next level on Angry Birds instead of the two boys in the front seats.

By the time the teacher closes the door and starts the lesson, Luhan notices there’s a person sitting in front of him. He’s pretty sure it’s the guy from his previous class, the one with the backpack, and when he leans to the left to get a better look, the guy turns around and gives him a bored glance. “Fancy taking a picture? It’ll last longer.”

“Sorry,” Luhan apologizes, slight flush crawling on his neck. “I was just trying to look at the board.”

“Well, if you hadn’t taken my seat, then you’d have full view of the pretty board.” He turns around and doesn’t bother to open up his notebook.

Luhan snorts. “What’s his problem,” he mutters.

“Everything alright back there, Mr. Kim?” The teacher asks.

“Peachy, Mr. Li,” the boy answers with a fake sounding energy.

“Be nice, Minseok.” The man looks pointedly at the boy– Minseok– and resumes his lesson.

Luhan frowns. He doesn’t know what crawled up this kid– Minseok’s– ass. He’s barely been in this school for twelve hours, so there’s no way he’s done something to merit Minseok’s attitude. Maybe he’ll ask Chanyeol later since he seems to be equally fearsome of the boy who seems to never pay attention in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Mystery Abounds

“Took a slight detour to our lovely gossip central, a.k.a. the student office, and discovered many things about you” Jongdae informs him when they leave their last class of the day. They had had Math together and had, surprisingly, taken the time to listen instead of talking. “Since we’re going to be roommates, I’d like to apologize for one Baekhyun Byun in advance.”

Luhan doesn’t exactly know what Jongdae means but he thinks Baekhyun, aside from his very first impression, is a nice guy. The boy had helped Luhan during their shared History lesson and made sure he had all the references for a paper they were supposed to write by the end of the month. “Ok,” Luhan responds for lack of a better word.

“Shall we, then?” Jongdae starts walking towards the exit of the main building and into the dorm hall. He’s still a little lost when it comes to navigating the many halls that, if Luhan is being honest, all seem to be exactly alike.

“We’ve got lots of privacy here since this building is exclusive to Sixth Form,” Jongdae chatters as they walk through the carpeted floors. “The Dorm Leader, who also happens to be Head Boy, sleeps in the very first room alone, the bloody bastard, while the rest of us commoners share rooms.”

When they arrive at the door (with a very helpful Kim, Jongdae and Lu, Han written on a tag on the door) Jongdae enters, throws his backpack on the floor and proceeds to slump on his bed. “I’ll take a quick kip before prep if you don’t mind,” he mutters. “We’ve got a mini fridge with drinks and things. Forgive my lack of manners but I’m quite dead.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Luhan replies but he can tell Jongdae is practically asleep already. He knew Jongdae would get in late last night, for some reason, and was already out the door before Luhan woke up. A part of him thinks that maybe Jongdae didn’t even sleep in his bed, but he’s not sure he’s allowed to ask.

Opening a can of soda and setting up his computer, Luhan starts organizing his things as quietly as he can. He notices a few boxes, that he knew were meant to arrive during the morning, are by his bed. He takes out whatever is inside, like books and sport gear, and starts putting everything away. It takes him about two hours but finally sits in front of his desk and appreciates a work well done. He’s nothing if not organized. An organized office means so much more than just well placed paperwork, Luhan, his father’s voice fills his head. He shakes the thought away as he hears someone’s knock on the door. Hoping it didn’t wake Jongdae, who’s been dead far longer than Luhan expected, he goes to see who’s out there.

“Hello, mate,” Baekhyun greets. He enters the room without really having been invited in and stops in his tracks when he sees Jongdae resting. 

Baekhyun, taking in the picture in front of him, starts chuckling to himself as he picks up one of Jongdae’s old socks and throws it square on Jongdae’s face.

The boy in question wakes up with a start and immediately finds the source of his discomfort. “Sod off, Byun!”

“That’s not very nice, is it? I’m merely preventing a catastrophe of major proportions by waking you up five minutes before prep,” Baekhyun says with a mock hurt look on his face.

Jongdae eyes open wide as he sits up on his bed. “Is it so late already? Fuck.” 

“A bit of appreciation would be good though, honestly.”

Jongdae punches Baekhyun in the arm as he hurriedly rummages through his closet for a sweater and runs out of the room with Baekhyun shouting a, “be back in about an hour!”

Luhan plummets back on his chair and stares at the closing door. Thankfully, he’d been excused from prep work this week to settle in. He’d be inserted into a prep study group after his first week of lessons. He has in inkling they want to see how committed he is to put him with like-minded students. At least that’s how it was in his last school. 

Deciding he doesn’t really want to stay in his bedroom alone while everyone else is studying, he takes out his running shoes, a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt to go for a jog.

Stepping out into the cold afternoon breeze, he looks around to find the football fields where Mrs. Harris had told him people occasionally exercise. There’s an old field, she’d said, the furthest most from the school, that offers quiet and privacy. “If you don’t wish to be bothered, that’s the best choice.”

He walks slowly, taking in the grounds around him. 

This school, although similar to his old one, has a lot more open grounds and fields. He can spot well-kept soccer– football, he corrects himself– and rugby fields, each with their respective teams on the grass talking loudly and getting ready to start practice, plus fields that look like they are for field hockey and cricket.

There aren’t many people around, considering everyone’s inside buried in books and assignments, so he walks quickly to his destination.

The activity manages to clear his head of obscure thoughts. He just runs, wind sweeping his hair and shoes against gravel, until he starts catching movement on the corner of his eye. Sports activities have begun.

His body forcefully takes him towards where the football team is getting ready, and before he knows it, he’s standing on the sidelines looking at the people on the field.

“Interested in football, Mr. Lu?” Luhan looks for the source of the voice until he sees Mr. Diaz, the P.E. teacher, clad in sportswear and with a bright red whistle around his neck.

“I played back in my old school,” Luhan says sheepishly. If he’s being honest with himself, he was very good. He’s not about to say it to his very intimidating teacher, though. The man is tall and broad and has arms that could possibly crack one of Luhan’s bones if he tried hard enough.

“Heard you won a championship for your old school.”

“How–“

“Word gets around,” he says. 

Luhan looks at him with an amused smile.

“You were quite the star, weren’t you? We’d be glad to have you on the team,” the teacher adds, smiling kindly.

Luhan looks at the boys running around the field as they warm up and thinks of how desperately he wishes to join them..

“If you’re interested, and I can tell that you are, you can come for practice on Saturday and see how you do.”

His father would not like it if Luhan said yes. “I’d like that.”

The coach smiles at him before turning and heading to the field to begin the training session.

Wanting to see how the team plays, he stays on the bleachers to watch. The team is good, he decides after a while. And, when everyone has left for the showers, Luhan sticks around for a few extra moments to run around the grass and kick the ball that was left on the field on his own, enjoying the feeling of the grass under his running shoes and the cold air on his skin. It’s not until it’s almost sundown that he stops, everyone around him having left to get some food. As he kicks the ball towards the bleachers, he realizes there is a presence on the sidelines. Adjusting his eyesight, he clearly distinguishes a familiar backpack and a pair of narrowing brown, slanted eyes. It’s Minseok standing there, glaring at him, before turning around and taking his leave. 

Luhan stands there, in the middle of the field, and wonders what in the hell is up with that kid.

\--

“You got in the team?” Baekhyun asks the following day when they are lounging in the common room during morning break. 

The windows are big enough to let the little light from the outside in. Clouds are hardly away for long in the English skies, Luhan thinks. He has not seen the actual sun in days.

“Well, I’m trying out on Saturday,” Luhan answers as he notices the drops of rain that begin to fall on the glass.

“Team? What team?” Jongdae says as he exits their shared bedroom which happens to be right across the hall from the common room. He joins them on the big sofa and Luhan feels surprisingly good at having actually made friends so effortlessly.

“Soccer,” he answers.

“Football, mate. If they hear you saying soccer you won’t be in the team anymore,” Baekhyun warns with a chuckle.

“Right. Football. Sorry. And I’m not in the team yet.”

He stands up to go get his backpack before his next lesson and catches Minseok leaving his room. The boy scowls at him as he locks his bedroom door and walks down the hall.

Shaking his head, Luhan directs his feet to his room and gets his things ready.

“The lads and I are going into town this Friday. There’s a pub that’s quite nice and the barman always gives us extra crisps when we go there,” Jongdae tells him as he picks up his books, slides a pen into his pants pocket and leans on the door frame, waiting for Luhan to walk to their lessons. “The bloke’s got this huge crush on Chanyeol, apparently, and likes to offer free snacks and things. You’re welcome to join our little soirée, if you’d like.”

“That’s cool. Yeah, sure,” Luhan replies, secretly gleeful he’s being invited to outings. Although he’s not quite sure how his tolerance levels are when it comes to alcohol. His previous school was very strict when it came to drinking or any behaviours that would reflect poorly on their school.

“Fantastic! Have you ever done a pub-crawl?”

“Not really.”

“We’ll get to it later, but for our first night it’s just Beningham’s.”

“Cool. Who else is going?”

“Well, most people in our year, probably. Except Omar cause his dad nearly beheaded him last time he went. Very strict, that man,” Jongdae replies.

“And Minseok,” adds Baekhyun.

“Ah, yes. The Dark Lord.”

Baekhyun snorts before shaking his head. “He’s your friend, mate.”

“You’d think your friend would actually talk to you, wouldn’t you?”

Feeling curiosity building, Luhan asks the question he’s been wanting to ask since the minute he laid eyes on Minseok. “What’s his deal?”

“Mate, you could ask that about every bloody bloke in this school,” Baekhyun answers.

“He’s dealing with shit, but he’s a nice chap. He just has a crusty exterior,” Jongdae adds. “I’m just hard on him. We grew up together.”

Luhan decides to drop the topic. Jongdae face tells him he’s not very keen on talking about it.

However, his mind is the opposite because Luhan doesn’t get how someone like Minseok could be friends with someone like Jongdae. What’s worse, the thoughts regarding Minseok are accumulating inside his head at increasingly rapid speed for some twisted reason he can’t begin to comprehend. Or maybe he can, though that’s definitely something he prefers not to dwell on.

He walks towards his late morning lessons with confusing thoughts running through his head. He miraculously gets to the classroom without getting physically lost, though his head is another story.

“I reckon you didn’t do the homework?” He hears a deep voice from his left. Luhan is sure the boy looking at him, with his piercing blue eyes and ginger hair, has a name. Of course he does. It might start with a J. J something. James? Jake?

“Hey Jack, have you got an extra pen?” Yixing asks from the seat in front of them.

Jack!

“Yeah?” Jack asks him.

Shit, did he say it out loud? “Hm?” He can feel an embarrassed flush creeping up on his neck.

“You said my name– Are you alright?” Jack asks as he hands over a pen to their classmate in need.

“Fine. Homework you said?”

“Ah, yes. Mrs. Wurst gives us homework after every class. Your best bet is to ask Minseok since he’s the top of basically every class he’s in,” Jack informs him. “I mean, he was last year, at least.”

“Did something happen?” He asks hoping to sound uninterested, though curiosity is burning in the pit of his stomach. 

“Dunno, really. He got on with everyone and was really nice all the time, but when we started the new year… Well, I don’t know what happened exactly, but he’s just not the same Minseok. Still, he used to help everyone who needed a hand with their studies. The little firsties would follow him around all the time.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure he likes me very much,” Luhan admits.

“Oh, you’re not alone, mate,” Yixing adds. “Don’t take it personally.”

The intrinsic web of questions and information surrounding Minseok grows even bigger in Luhan’s head. As said boy enters the classroom with a frown, Luhan catches his eye and flushes. Hopefully he didn’t hear the conversation he just had. He can’t help but wonder what it would be like to have met the old Minseok: the kid who helped out other students and was Jongdae’s friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
